


太阁小寒记

by saintdenun



Category: Taikou Risshiden, Taikou Risshiden5
Genre: F/M, they love the same girl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun
Summary: 基于太阁立志传rpg背景下的乙女恋爱喜剧，后宫道，糖糖连载！在写这种东西的同时看战国大香蕉肯定有问题！！！标题是模仿东方project系列起名
Relationships: Date Masamune/Original Character(s), Sanada Yukimura/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	太阁小寒记

事情是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？  
放在几年前的话，真田幸村绝对想不到他有朝一日会爬上国主的榻榻米，并且以这个为目标每个月都在持续不断地努力着——在知情人之间，这是一个心照不宣的秘密，当月功勋最多的武将，可以获得跟国主共度一夜的资格。对幸村来说，喜欢的人跟他人共处一室甚至有了肌肤之亲，一开始他完全无法接受。然而，就算他不接受，也会有其他人趁虚而入，好比他们打下南部家之后来到城里的青年才俊伊达政宗，男人年龄同他相仿，容貌俊朗，尽管身为武将，举手投足却都透出一股世家大族的贵气——绝不是因为嫉妒，真田幸村模模糊糊地想，但是在攻打南部家之前国主就同伊达政宗有所接触倒是事实。那日清晨，他抹去额上的汗水收起长枪，看见她骑马往出城的方向赶去，刹那消失在他的视野里。国主向来喜爱独来独往，一来她有与之相配的实力，二来她相当厌恶遭到管控，于是，国主回到本丸的时间变少，每次回城便是匆匆颁布主命了事，在他锲而不舍地打点关系后，终于知道她跟南部家的伊达政宗最近关系密切，虽然他不知道他们之间进展如何，她跟他相处愉快已是不容置喙的事实。他看见她拖着旅途劳顿的身子满面春风地开办茶会，脸上的笑容同她平日里精心修饰的神色实乃天壤之别；后来，她面色阴沉，回到本丸立刻召开评定会，会议的主题只有一个：出阵！立刻攻下南部家。  
也正是在这个时候，真田幸村第一次跟主上有了肌肤之亲。……这个几乎不去风月场所的武士从国主身上学到了不少东西，他又是羞涩，又是感激地将它们收好，虽说失礼，但是爱人比娼妓还要放荡的姿态让年轻人几日彻夜难眠，随后国主恢复了往日的态度，她跟他保持了亲近却遥远的距离，仿佛一只花丛中翩翩飞舞又难以触及的蝴蝶，直到攻下南部家，那个叫伊达政宗的年轻人来到本丸开始，一切就变得混乱起来了。

国主一把拉开了拉门。  
“快点进来吧，大冬天的，外边很冷。”  
缩成一团的真田幸村舒展开来，端着蜡烛的国主身上所穿的和服是他特意从西海道带来给她的礼物，此时此刻打褂松松地垂在腰间，她衣着不整，随意束起的长发历经蹂躏，十分凌乱，“不进来吗？”  
真田幸村看向榻榻米上熟睡的伊达政宗。  
“放心，他睡着了。”国主说，“在外面冻坏身子可不好。”说着，她把武士拉了进来，“手好凉呀。”  
真田幸村一把抽回手，“不是，不是的，”他语无伦次地解释，“手太凉了。”  
国主因为武士的举动在心底暗笑，“到炉子旁边来暖暖吧。”  
“多谢大人。虽说是情敌，但我很佩服他。”真田幸村坐到国主跟前，他直言不讳，“才来一个月就把我比下去了。”  
“噢，我还以为你会说你讨厌他的。”国主笑道，“不过这种对谁都恨不起来的性格才是幸村嘛。”  
“我讨厌他。”真田幸村说，他的眼神像是被粘住了一样凝在国主胸前，男人的脸慢慢涨红了，“您的衣服……”  
“还要再谢一回真田大人送我的和服呢，很合身。”  
与其说合身，倒不如说有点太大了，小袖滑下来露出肩头跟一抹雪白，在挑选衣物的时候幸村绝对没有抱着这种肮脏污秽的想法，可就赠送的礼物是否合身这一点，他是彻头彻尾地搞砸了。  
“不用谢的。”幸村垂下眼睛，努力地不去看他想看的地方。这么说，她穿着他送的衣服跟伊达政宗做了啊。就算是伊达政宗，也猜不到女人身上的衣服是他送的吧。  
“为什么宁可蹲在雪地里也要旁听啊，”国主终于聊到正题，“下个月不是还有机会吗。”  
“伊达政宗是个很强的对手。”真田幸村说，“我会全力以赴。下个月我继续输给他，也说不定。我只是……渴望听听大人的声音，如果这样做破坏了规则，我甘愿受到责罚。”说完他低头等候发落。  
“下不为例。”国主说，她忽然扑向他，猝不及防的幸村沉浸在被原谅的喜悦里，顿时被压倒在地。  
两团软肉按在他的胸前，幸村脸如火烧，“大人，您这是——”  
国主的重量全都落在他身上，她伸出手比了一个噤声的姿势，“嘘，你想吵醒他吗？”  
“我们到评定间那边去吧。”国主说。她留恋地蹭蹭武士，后者坚挺的勃起顶到了她，她依依不舍地起身。  
“脸好红，幸村，发烧了吗。”女人打趣道。  
真田幸村将国主一把抱起，“得罪了！”  
他往评定间赶去，国主拍着他的胸口，“幸村，你把暖炉忘记了！”  
“没关系！一会儿就都热了！”幸村说，他放下她，点着蜡烛，昏暗的评定间被照亮了，昔日召开评定会的场所在冬夜空无一人，冷气沿着人的脚踝卷过，她拉上和服，蜷了起来。幸村又跑回去，提着暖炉过来了。  
“幸村，”国主搂住他，“弄热一点。”  
再也控制不住自己，幸村咬上了女人的唇瓣，他粗重的呼吸拍打着她的脸，“我，”他艰难地询问，“我跟伊达政宗比的话……”  
“伊达政宗啊……挺棒的！他大概是技巧派的吧。”  
看着幸村瞬间黯淡下来的眼神，国主摸了摸他的脸颊，“我不讨厌幸村啊。幸村很有活力，我都要甘拜下风了呢。”  
“那，在这里做真的没问题吗。”幸村说，他不安地看了一眼空旷的大厅，“大家要在这里集会。”  
“要是弄得到处都是……”  
“那就拜托我的部下来清理。”国主戳了一下幸村的鼻子，“帮我脱掉。不能让你亲手帮我穿上，倒能让你亲手帮我脱掉呢。”  
“再说下去的话，在下……”真田幸村拉下她的和服，肌肤裸露在冷气当中，胸前的两点立刻起了反应，然而，夺去幸村目光的是伊达政宗留下的印记，红印犹如花瓣般散落在身体上，国主顺着他的视线朝下望去，大腿内侧的一线白浊也没有逃过幸村的眼睛。  
“跟他说了不要在容易被看见的地方留下痕迹，就变成现在这样了。”国主苦笑道。  
“我是说那个。”幸村摇摇头示意她大腿上的东西，事到如今他还是拉不下脸来指着它问，“那个是……”  
“是米粥啦。”  
“大人！”幸村喊道，他拿对方毫无办法，唯一能做的就是让她快乐。他还记得初夜那次的大出血——真田幸村在爱人的胴体面前丧失抵抗能力，男人头晕目眩，鼻血流到下巴上，费了一番功夫才冷静下来。然后恨不得闭着眼睛摸索，还没插进去就射在了外面，什么都让国主手把手教育，不行，光是想到这些就让现在的幸村想要去死了。想必作为风流浪子的伊达政宗，即使品行不够检点，技术肯定无可挑剔，他也要加把劲学以致用才行。  
真田幸村的手指轻易地就进入了经过一轮开垦的田地，习武之人手上结成的茧壳刮过肉壁，他找到那个能带来快感的部位，国主喘着气，从小穴里又涌出一波黏答答的液体，精液跟爱液混在一起流了出来，弄脏了垫在身下的和服。幸村观察着她的反应，他吻上去，拇指指腹按上女人肿起的阴蒂，接着摩擦起敏感点，国主颤抖着，她的呻吟化作喉咙里一连串模糊的哼声，幸村加快了动作，她的腿翘起来搭上了他的后背，一阵剧烈的痉挛过后，她的身体松弛下来，这时候幸村才放开她，国主大口呼吸，她直勾勾盯着真田幸村。  
“啊，失礼了！”幸村抽出湿透的手，“这下子里面就完全洗干净了。”  
“跟谁学的？”  
“大人的教导时刻铭记在心。”完全不打算掩盖反将一军的喜悦，幸村笑着说，他看着手上的液体，忽然陷入了尴尬。  
“你就擦在衣服上吧。”  
“会重新送您一件的！”幸村脱了衣服，他小声问，“您还能再来一局吗？”  
“我可以做到你动都动不了。”国主拉开自己的小穴，红色的甬道在炉火的映照下反射出淫靡的水光，“你等着瞧好啦。”  
“正因为、真田大人喜欢一鼓作气，”国主说，“才跟伊达大人完全不一样。我其实很意外——”她的话被突如其来的用力上顶堵回了喉咙里，被撑开的小穴品味着肉棒的形状，快感蛛丝一样将她缠绕其中，“就不能，让我把话说完吗。”  
“大人舒服之后再说也不迟，”幸村道，在这种时刻也分心提到政宗的国主使得他心里难受，有怨却不愿言，“那时我必洗耳恭听。”  
“我就要说，”国主抓住幸村的手臂，她断断续续地说，“平时明明很温和的幸村大人，在战场跟这里就变了样子，但是，温柔的心，无论何时都没有变过。”  
“所以，请继续做你自——”  
这次，是被唇堵住了接下来的话语，幸村加快了频率，柱身冲撞着绞紧的肉穴，同时高潮的那一瞬间，他拔出来射在了地上。  
“不想弄脏。我跟政宗毕竟不一样。”  
“反正我也不会嫌弃。”国主说，她伸手沾了一点精液送进嘴里，“完全不会嫌弃的。喂，不是说学到了吗？怎么还会害羞啊。”  
“我想这完全是两回事吧。”幸村有些羞恼，但还是直视回去，“在下必定不会辜负大人的祈愿。”  
“噢？那再来一回如何？”  
“什么？”

第二日，侍大将染上风寒卧病在床。拎着装满药物包袱的国主从自宅里出来，走路带风一样地往真田家去了。

完


End file.
